1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to game controllers. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a multi-player game controller system with combinable first and second hand-held game controllers and method of using the same.
2. Related Art
Multi-player video games continue to be ever increasing in popularity. These multi-player games may allow for more than one user or player to “play” a game at the same time. This allows for virtual interactions among players in the gaming space created by the video game environment. A game platform is an interactive entertainment computer or video game system that utilizes a combination of hardware, software and/or firmware to interact with users or players via game controllers for receiving user inputs and an output device (such as a display device, such as a television or monitor). Game platforms may be configured to allow for multi-player video games. A popular type of game platform is the game console. These devices may operate independent of any personal computer and have various hardware contained in a housing or “set top box”. Contemporary examples of such platforms include the “Xbox” series of devices manufactured by the Microsoft Corporation, the “Playstation” series of devices manufactured by the Sony Corporation, and the “GameCube” and “Wii” series of devices by the Nintendo Co., Ltd. These game platforms may be used in conjunction with personal computers and may be connected to a computer network, such as the Internet, to allow for remote player interaction.
The game controllers may be hand-held (as opposed to a computer keyboard with or without a computer mouse, or a dedicated integrated system like an arcade game). Such hand-held game controllers are typically configured to be specific to a particular game platform. These input devices may be hard wired (such as with an electrical conduit or cord connecting the game controller to a game platform console or computer) or wirelessly connected (such as with transmitted signals passing between the game controller ad the game platform console or computer). Some hand-held game controllers may even be integrated with the game platform itself. For example, modern mobile phone devices, personal digital assistants (PDA's) or tablet devices may support both the hardware and software requirements to support game platform and game controller functionality all in a single device. Moreover, such integrated devices may be configured to support multi-player gaming with other similar configured devices in close proximity to each other.
A contemporary video game trend has focused on player-to-player interactions within the virtual world. Massively multi-player online games (MMOG) are capable of supporting over thousands of players in a single virtual environment. However, these games are typically played by individuals who are physically remote from each other, thereby removing the fun and pleasure that one experience when other players are physically present. With regard to multi-player video games that are played by players who are physically present with each other, actual personal interaction outside of the virtual game environment during game play is not required.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for an improved system and/or method for facilitating the game play experience of individuals with each other who are physically present with each other.